WHO KNEW LIFE WOULD BE THIS WAY
by kicks
Summary: Lily and James have always been good friends but what happens when get a little to close, are lines crossed that should never be crossed? (sorry i sux at summaries) please read anyway


I am sure by now that you know all this info already but I have to put it to  
  
save my own butt... DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS- All recognisable characters,   
  
plots, places etc. are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling  
  
Hope u enjoy!  
  
This is my first fan fic so please review so i can better my writtin skills  
  
*** *** WHO KNEW LIFE WOULD BE THIS WAY *** ***  
  
First and formost I must tell you that i am not a normal person according  
  
to muggle standards. Maybe I should explain what a muggle is first; a muggle is a   
  
non magic person. This means as you probably have already guessed mean i am a   
  
witch. A very good one at that. (not to brag or anything but I truely am good) I   
  
am writting about my times at Hogwarts because i believe haveing a record of the   
  
events that took place are important and should be remembered. Not only because   
  
it was were i found myself and my love but also because that is when he came to   
  
power, and by he I mean Voldermort. To understand my life and its events i must   
  
start from the begining.  
  
***************  
  
I had a great family growing up. A muggle family but they loved me for me  
  
even when weird stuff happened, and let me tell you it happened alot. We never   
  
knew why until that fateful day that I recieved my letter to Hogwarts, which   
  
explained everything that had ever happened that couldn't be explained. My parents  
  
were exstatic to find out I was a witch, and my sister, Petunia, was horrified. She  
  
already thought of me as a freak, and in her eyes this only confirmed her beliefs.  
  
I love my sister dearly but we just never see eye to eye about anything. So I   
  
packed my bags and said goodbye and left to take part in the most grand adventure  
  
I will ever take part in. At Hogwarts I found everything a person could ever dream  
  
of having, knowlegde, friendship, adventure, and even love. My first 5 years of   
  
school were amazing but the story that I want to tell truely begins in my 6th year  
  
at school.  
  
***************  
  
As I borded the Hogwarts express waving goodbye to my parents, I had no  
  
idea of what was in store for me this year. This year changed my life forever. It   
  
brought sadness and joy. But anyways back to the story. I searched the compartments  
  
for my two best friends, Alex and Brianna. We had meet in first year and really have  
  
not be with out each others company since. Finally, as I neared the end of the train   
  
I found them. Swinging the compartment door I ran in.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted them with a cheery smile, and in return they greeted me back.  
  
Just as I was about to ask how there summer had gone we were interupted by a large   
  
group of boys storming into our compartment. It was of course the infamous Mauraders,  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petagrew. They were the most   
  
talked about people in Hogwarts for there lack of intrest in school and their pranks.  
  
They also had good looks, brains, and athletic tallent to top it off. Well almost all  
  
Peter was kinda a tag along but somehow he always seemed to fit in and the other 3   
  
accepted him. Okay back to my story sorry side tracked there.  
  
"Potter, what do you want?" I demanded jokingly. You see james and I went back and forth  
  
with insults and pranks ever since he turned my hair blue and I turned his pink way back  
  
in our 2nd year.  
  
"To check what color I should turn your hair today so that it matches you ourfit, of  
  
course" he replied with a grin that would make in girl melt in his lap. I almost did  
  
everytime. As he said this he plopped down beside me, and the other 3 followed suit   
  
and sat down. The seven of us talked for hours about our summer halls and how excited  
  
we all were for a new year and new pranks (Sirius especially). The train finally began  
  
to slow signaling that we were arriving at school. So we exited the train and got on carriges  
  
which to us up to the school.  
  
The first couple monthes of school passed with no great suprises, tradgeties,  
  
but loads of pranks. The mauraders were racking up the detentions this year, but as  
  
always it was all in good fun. Shockingly they never did a prank if was gonna hurt someone  
  
unless it was a slytherin and in that case some exceptions were made but not many. I   
  
had to hand it to them there were care free teenagers with a hearts full of laughter.   
  
I'll write more later if you like or dislike review anyway Thanks in advance 


End file.
